Talk:"Can't Touch This!"
Haha! Confirmed here. The joke is great. I had a similiar skill idea previously with the exactly same name. Thos of who yo don't understand this, please see lyrics here or a GW music video here. :D And btw, here is the long waited nerf for touchers. It wont affect PvE thou, poor monsters. :( -- (talk) 16:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm sure we'll see this on one wicked-cool boss, at least. — 130.58 (talk) 19:52, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::A P/W boss with Hammer Mastery! --Theeth (talk) 20:23, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::I dunno, I find it hard to believe that you can really use this skill with less than 16 Hammer Mastery. — 130.58 (talk) 20:36, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Although, as we all know, only a Paragon primary truly has enough bling to rap battle. Here's hoping this is his dance, too. — 130.58 (talk) 20:43, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Now I'm really looking forward to the introduction of the warrior shout "Hammertime!". :D -- 03:53, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::"While wielding a hammer, you have a 75% chance to evade attacks." I am bobo 10:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::I'm sooooo hoping they put a skill called Hammertime in Campaign 4 LoL! 132.203.83.38 08:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) ---- Thus, the epitaph of the Gale-Executioner is finally written. :) First he was reduced to an "Axe-Shocker" and now, he can't even touch anyone. With "Axe Shockers" being the cookie cutter build in HA (and probably will remain even after nerfing Eviscerate), you can expect this skill to get a lot of usage earlier till people find the "next big thing" in "easy to implement wover-powered warrior builds." --Karlos 20:37, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't forget touchies! — 130.58 (talk) 20:42, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Will everyone stop jumping the gun. We don't know the duration, recharge, or even cost of this shout so we cannot possibly declare that it nerfs anything yet. Besides, Death's Charge warriors are very effective also. (T/ ) 15:14, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Indeed. Depending on duration, this may not change anything for Alliance/Competitive missions. "Within Earshot" is really not that far. Arshay Duskbrow 16:07, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Healing Touch I seriously doubt this will be affected. For one its not offensive, so it will probably get by because of that. And if not that then the fact that its the only touch skill that is a spell. Though I guess we'll find out this weekend... (T/ ) 22:50, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Not the only. Don't forget Star Burst. 85.25.4.93 ::And Healing Burst. And other touch range spells. And Hex Eater Signet. It's only vs touch skills I guess, not spells.193.61.111.50 04:15, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Healing spells should not be affected because the discription says "skills used on friends the player, i.e. allies". This is the same way Shame only affects spells used on allies, while Guilt only affects spells used on foes. -- 04:36, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Annoyingly this skill does prevent helping skills such as healing touch and healing burst from working, perhaps it will be changed before the release of the full game or even before the weekend is over Wyvern Afini 19:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Build idea. P/W. Hammer. Using this skill, some knockdowns, and Awe. You could totally make it work. — 130.58 (talk) 23:03, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Or an R/P Kiting specialist. sprinting around random arenas, shouting "Can't Touch This!" whenever able. This one's just for fun though. ::But then it wouldn't be hammer time. — 130.58 (talk) 02:33, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Stop. Right now :p — Skuld 02:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::This is to stop blackout and Shock more than anything... Vamp has high recharge anyway. A hamme war with wild blow and maybe an assassin could kill a toucher pretty quick. You don't need to make a build specifically targetted against touchers to win against them-- you just need a good team. Silk Weaker 00:00, 24 September 2006 (CDT)# ::::: Build:P/W ParaThumper Enjoy :) Banito 03:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Break it down! Zaros 10:52, 27 February 2007 (CST) LOL!!!!! Had to be said, and it was important enough to give it's own header. --Jamie 01:27, 20 September 2006 (CDT) : :D — Skuld 02:31, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Omfg, I can't belive this! Pure genius! Even if Nightfall totally sucks, I'm still going to buy it alone for all the cool shouts. Now male Paragons only need to do the appropriate dance... :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:51, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::QFT - LOL. :D ~ Nilles (chat) 10:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Uh-oh... Throw Dirt, Signet of Midnight, Blinding Powder. Are those both going to count as touch skills also? (Seems that way.) If so, that's most of the sources of blindness right there... hmm, quite a powerful skill indeed. — 130.58 (talk) 20:39, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Blinding Flash, Shadowsong, ... --Theeth (talk) 20:46, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Gah, Shadowsong >.< But yeah, SoM and Throw Dirt are gonna be ouch'd... Just glad that Grasps of Insanity at ToPK won't get this skill... :P Me, I'm more worried about what it'll do to Shock... the Build:A/E Falling Shocker is gonna be hurting if this gets overpowered... --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:08, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Edit: Blinding Powder isn't a touch skill. It's "target foe". It just looks like a touch skill because by the time you finish your combo you're going to be right next to the guy anyway. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Counter. Cast Plague Touch four times. Follow with actual touch combo. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 19:16, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Still is good at stopping any kind of touchers, plague touches will still drain energy whether you have expertise or not, as well as take around 3 seconds to get all 4 done, you usually cant stand in front of a person for 3 seconds failing touch skills without them noticing anything Wyvern Afini 11:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Skill failures not already in-progress before a 'spell failure' skill goes up usually fail instantly, without any penalty beyond energy loss and exhaustion, when applicable. I never unlocked this, so it's only theorycraft, but I'd imagine the same holds true for touch skills. Most likely, you can spam those touches instantly wearing out the failures in no time at all. With Plague Touch, that'd be a mere 8 energy lost, with 13 expertise or more. Unless anyone else's experience says otherwise? Merengue 20:20, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::It is as you say. I tried it out, not only vs touchers, but a D/Me with Signet of Midnight and Sand Shards attacked me. Signet of Midnight has 15 sec recharge, but he wore through failures in less than a second. For free I might add(it's a signet). This only counters: Shock(shock warrior has no chance of getting through with all that exhaustion), Vamp touch on necro(60 energy for 4 failures), blackout on mesmer(40 en for 4 failures). R/Me with blackout still gets off easy. It only costs energy and in some cases exhaustion. No recharge, no cast time, no aftercast occurs on failures. Works the same as Spell Breaker and Shadow Form in that regard. Someone please add this info on the skill page, as most people assume recharge occurs. --Spura 12:40, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Not much of a "touch counter" after all then...sigh. Maybe it'll get a buff. Arshay Duskbrow 14:21, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :As said, it's more a counter for Shock and Blackout than anything. Believe it or not, a cripshot cannot spam blacout 4 times. Energy is precious to a cripshot. Debshotting (or E burning one) can really reduce their effectiveness. --Silk Weaker 09:43, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Um... So why do we get this skill when the male Paragon's dance is "Beat It"? I'm disappointed, I wanted an MC Hammer dance. 149.169.109.183 20:31, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Ditto. Is there a petition we can sign? — 130.58 (talk) 21:46, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Capital T Nowhere do I see the t in 'can't' capitalized. Care to provide proof of this (like maybe a picture of the cd). Everytime I search for it, I get this cd cover. (T/ ) 19:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Give me five minutes to take a pic of my iTunes thing and figure out how to upload it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:25, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Saving this page for it. :Obviously, it didn't. x.x I have the pic saved on my computer, and I could email it to anyone who needs the proof, but it would be much easier if someone would tell me how to upload it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:42, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Perhaps the "Upload file" link? (T/ ) 19:48, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::*cough* Shush. Just because I didn't click the little link I put in... :P :::It does complain, though. Specifically, it says "." is not a recommended file type. I've saved it as a .bmp, any other recommendations? --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:51, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::What 90% of all images everywhere are saved in, .jpg ... Wait a minute, iTunes? Since when do they dictate how artists spell their songs? Sorry but iTunes isnt evidence enough for me, for all I know some random data entry dude could have accidentally made it a capital T when going to type "Touch". (T/ ) 19:53, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::*sigh* Can't help you, then... but if someone *did* mistype it, it's the only mistype I've ever found... Think of how horrible Apple would feel if it was indeed a mistype :P :::::It's still not uploading the file, either. I don't think the name of it's on the CD, and to be honest I'm not completely sure where the CD is, but I'll look and see if I can take a pic... --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:57, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Besides, I'm sure if it was that Wikipedia would get it right. And its evidence from the cd case and that article that its not a capital T. (T/ ) 20:02, 30 September 2006 (CDT) According to Gracenote (CDDB), it's "U Can'T Touch This" on this CD and this one, both compilation peices, and "U Can't Touch This" on one of Hammer's actual albums. So there definitely is some ambiguity, but I'd err on the side of Wikipedia and conventional spelling (just like we don't call them "MetallicA" in print). — 130.58 (talk) 21:24, 30 September 2006 (CDT) : I think it might just be some sort of formatting problem with Gracenote, since if you look at all the uses of apostrophes and quotation marks on those links, the next letter is capitalized. Unless its some sort of musical style that I've never heard of for capitalizing songs, I think that its safe to say that those sources aren't accurate. VegJed 11:30, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Figured. Death to the capital T! — 130.58 (talk) 14:26, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::*cough* Right. Death to my idea. Uh huh. :P Well, I found the CD case (DJ Don's Dance Party) and it reports it as a lower case. If you'll excuse me... *Wanders off* Oh, hi, Mr. random Apple worker dude! Help me test out this new spell, will you? It's called Rodgort's Invocation... No, I'm NOT the dude who came in to torch half of Microsoft last week because my computer crashed again. That would be, um, my twin. :::...Dammit, they always run away... --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:08, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not your "idea". It's your observation of something iTunes did. Nobody's blaming ya. It's not like you went in here and said that it should be a capital T because that would be wickedly awesome or something like that. — 130.58 (talk) 19:11, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::*blink* Um, sure. Didn't say you were, but whatever floats your boat. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:31, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Vocal Minority and Stuff I edited this out, because while it is true what it says, Vocal Minority and Well of Silence render any shout or chant inoperative, so I don't see why this needs to be pointed out in this skill page. If we wanted to do that, then we would have to edit all shout and chant pages and add that info, because this skill is no different than those in this regard. --Spura 06:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Hmm not sure I'm in 100% agreement - there's a specific blurb how this is a special (if not unique) counter, so is it that suprising that the counters counter would get specific attention? I'd say it's very likely one or both of these skills came about for the very reason, to nip this one in the bud. --CKaz 14:16, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Moved from article: Update "For 20 seconds, the next X touch skills used against you fail." :I can see how it was a bit excessive before, but now, like Defiant was Xinrae, it's a bit too narrow, in my opinion. At least they could have made it a targeted shout that can be used on any ally :( Merengue 01:08, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Edit: Crap, I had that on the main article page? >< Sorry, I could have sworn I stuck it on talk =\ Merengue 14:00, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Well im glad about this update. I'm an owner of a toucher and all i have to do is 4 plauge touches then go back to spamming vamp touch. This skill has gotten nerffed =)--Zyc 09:18, 17 December 2006 (CST) IS it really a nerf? How many people are acctually putting this in there skill bar? How many touches can be thrown before it recharges? but in 1vs1?if toucher loses 4x7 energy and has to lower 510 health..... So I guess the correct answer is it's just the thought of it being there people won't touch anymore. They should have made a boss with this skill called "Hammer the Untouchable". If ANet had, they would be heroes in my eyes. --Mgrinshpon 18:39, 4 January 2007 (CST) Hmm If you used this right before dying, could Restore Life still be cast on you? It's a touch skill. ;) (T/ ) 02:00, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Of course. Like most effects, it expires upon death. --Spura 08:03, 22 February 2007 (CST) GvG-team Okay, this is what my Guild came up: Make a group of 8 P/W or W/P Hammergons, put on the weird looking pants and then enter misssion. As soon you are GvGing use Cant Touch This and start shouting STOP! HAMMERTIME!! The other team is - ofcourse- rolling on teh floor laughing and so we could rush towards the GL and then before the other team even had the chance to go in their seats again we already won. Funny isn;t it? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:13, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Lol, best Team Build EVAR. If only there wasn't going to be a builds wipe T_TLavaEdge324++ 20:21, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Wait, so was that your guild I watched on youtube? Wait, no, cause the opponents in that vid actually continued fighting, and lost from noobish mistakes (Meteor Shower rangers FTL!) VegJed 22:54, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Sucks Needs a buffSystem Of A Guild 12:55, 14 May 2007 (CDT) lol this skill is obviously a direct stab at touchers. i dont mind touchers though i think it is a very well thought out build that works and is very original. people only hate it because its good :P :People hate it because it beat them ;P — Skuld 08:50, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::people hated them because the vast majority of the touch rangers were noobs jumping on the metaphorical band wagon. Touch rangers were never good, too little damage and too slow for killing and survival is weak. Necromancers will always be the best touchers because they can utalise a secondary proffession to add veratility, add runes and headscars to increase damage and healing. Maybe it's cus I'm a necromancer and dont play it like a noob, but I know from experience a touch necro can kill any target as fast as a good assassin can, and are much harder to counter. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:32, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::Touch rangers arn't bad in RA as only 4 people attacking you is much easier to deal with and if your ennemy deosnt have a monk you dont need to damage quickly. And is a touch necro like a Kamikaze, kills but you die too? As for this skill i think its fine. Cant beat a touch ranger but beats shock, blackout, shove and a few other annoying things :).--Diddy Bow 17:39, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::Uh... touch necros... lol? -Auron 00:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::you r dumb lolz — Skuld 06:03, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You guyz are newbs. I see them touch necros all the time. The usually pack Fireball and shock as well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:24, 11 June 2007 (CDT) What it should be My suggestion to make this skill better, less specialized, and most importantly more usable (so I have an excuse to make that bubble appear above my head!) "Can't Touch This!" 10e 10r For 1...3...4 seconds, the next touch or melee attack skill against target ally fails. That skill is disabled for an additional 1...12...15 seconds. --Heelz 22:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT)